The Night At Godric's Hollow
by true-starlight-blue
Summary: The night when Lily and James Potter died.... My first fic!


Title: The Night in Godric's Hollow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.  
  
The door flew open. The wind was howling loudly and the leaves of the trees outside Godric's Hollow were rustling. Inside the house, maniacal laughter rang in through the whole house. James Potter dived for his wand on the table, turned to the wife and said, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" Voldemort, the most powerful and darkest wizard ever was coming - coming to kill them. Lily Potter was terrified.  
  
"James-" "Don't bother about me! I'll hold him off! Quickly, go!"  
  
Lily took one last glance at her husband and ran up the stairs, three steps at a time. She heard Voldemort stumbling into the living room where James was. Thoughts were whirling around in her head. She knew that James was an extremely powerful wizard - but not powerful enough to defeat Voldemort. Lily sprinted into her son Harry's room and gently took him out of his crib. He was crying loudly. "Hush, darling, hush!" Lily said, wiping his tears away. Tears were pouring out freely from her own eyes, but she did nothing to stop it. She ran to the door and locked it, pushing all the furniture in the room against it. Lily knew this was of no use; Voldemort would just blast everything out of his way. But now, time was precious. She wanted to spend every single second of her life with her son. She kissed her son on the forehead, crying.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James was panicking. He knew this was the end. Voldemort was too powerful. He saw Voldemort emerge from the doorway, wearing a black long cloak which covered his head. But James was prepared. Being an Auror, he knew what to do. "Expelliarmus!" James shouted, raising his wand. Voldemort's wand landed in his outstretched hand. "Ahh. So, James, you want to play with me." Voldemort said, raising his hand. Immediately, Voldemort's wand flew out of James's grip and landed onto the palms of its master. This took James completely by surprise. "This will teach you that magic does not always require a wand.." Voldemort whispered, amusement in his voice. "It was Peter, wasn't it? It was him who betrayed his best friends!" James yelled, anger boiling inside him. "Why, yes, and Peter will have his reward.." Voldemort replied. Without wasting another second, James shouted, "Stupefy!" At the same moment, Voldemort shouted, "Protego!" The spells hit in mid-air and vanished. "Rictusempra!" James bellowed. Voldemort was not prepared. He had to duck to miss the spell. "Enough of playing games! Say goodbye to life and hello to death!" Voldemort hissed. James closed his eyes and silently thought, "Lily, no matter in life or death, I'll always love you and Harry." Voldemort raised his wand and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A jet of blinding green light issued from his wand and hit James squarely on the chest. The last thing he heard was Voldemort's high-pitched cackling and was dead before he even fell onto the floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Upstairs, Lily had moved all the furniture she could find in the room against the door. She sat down on the carpeted floor, cradling Harry. She was singing a lullaby to him. Harry was still crying louder than ever. Suddenly, the door flew open and smashed all the furniture blocking it into pieces. With a wave of his wand, all the furniture was pushed aside across the room. "Give me the boy!" He hissed, directing his wand at Lily. "No! Never!" She yelled, throwing a broken chair's leg at him. It stopped right in front of him and dissolved into thin air. "Give me the boy! Crucio!" Voldemort hissed. Lily screamed as she felt white-hot knives penetrate her bones, but she would not let go of Harry. She held him even closer to her. Suddenly, the pain stopped. "Not Harry, please not Harry!" She pleaded. "Stand aside, you silly girl. stand aside, now..." Voldemort snarled, inching closer. "Not Harry! Please no, take me, kill me instead!" She pleaded again, crying. Lily knew she would not be able to see Harry again... to be able to see his first step, to hear him say his first words. But she was willing to sacrifice herself; she would do anything to save Harry. "Not Harry, please.have mercy... have mercy..." Lily said, now kneeling on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Voldemort laughed shrilly and raised his wand. "I haven't got the time to hear a silly woman cry for her darling son. Crucio!" He bellowed again, smiling in satisfaction as he watched Lily screaming on the floor. He decided to stop and said, "Now hand me the boy, or you'll face the same sticky end as your husband." "No, please! Kill me instead. Please!" Lily choked. "You are nothing to me. Say goodbye! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort hissed and another jet of blinding green light issued from his wand and hit Lily. She screamed again, but in her heart she knew the truth: she had won the battle. In her 7th year in Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher in school, had said, "If you love somebody enough to sacrifice yourself to save that person, a bond will be created between that person and the attacker, making all spells sent to him bounce back to the attacker. The attacker will not be able to touch or harm that person at all; because of that strong bond called love. Soon, the killing curse had wiped every ounce of life from her body. She fell onto the floor, but she still held Harry in her arms even though she was dead. Voldemort laughed shrilly again. "Now, goodbye, Harry!" He cackled, raised his wand and sent another killing curse at him, but a bubble-like shield had formed around Harry at the speed of light. Voldemort watched, horrified, as the killing curse hit the shield and bounced back to him. "Protego!" He shouted, but his shield charm was nothing compared to Harry's; the killing curse had broke Voldemort's shield charm and hit Voldemort. "AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and shrieked, but the curse was already wiping life from him, but he had drunk large amounts of unicorn blood and too many Dark Art curses performed on him. His body was beginning to evaporate. Voldemort was beginning to feel pain - pain past endurance. It was as if someone was repeatedly torturing him by using the Cruciatus Curse. He screamed as his body was decomposing, vowing to one day return and kill Harry Potter. But the truth remains the same:  
  
Lord Voldemort was gone.  
  
Fallen.  
  
But not dead. 


End file.
